


Relatos de um Amor

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [40]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Interview, Modern Era, Relationship Review, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian e Chrissie relembram muitos detalhes de sua trajetória juntos para um documentário especial. (se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.)
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 1





	Relatos de um Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

-Olá a todos que nos assistem nesse momento. Eu sou Melanie Shelf e esse é um programa especial da ITV, em que recebemos duas grandes personalidades da história do rock. Um deles, é o lendário guitarrista do Queen, Dr. Brian May, sim, doutor, além de músico, ele é um astrofísico graduado. Ao seu lado, Christine Mullen May, ou mais comumente conhecida como Chrissie May, formada em Pedagogia pelo Maria Assumpta College, assistente pessoal do Dr. May, membro oficial da assessoria do Queen e também esposa do guitarrista da banda já há 45 anos. Hoje, eles vão nos contar um pouco das suas vidas e como atingiram essa estabilidade matrimonial impressionante. Senhoras e senhores, Dr. e Sra. May! Sejam muito bem vindos.

-Oi, obrigado - Brian diz e sorri.

-Olá - diz Chrissie logo em seguida, olhando para frente e depois para a apresentadora.

-Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, penso que seria muito clichê se perguntasse logo de cara qual o segredo de vocês, nós vamos chegar lá eventualmente, mas eu gostaria de destacar o figurino de vocês - começa Melanie.

-Ok - Brian assente.

Chrissie fica confusa. Ela olha para a própria camiseta e entende o que a apresentadora quer dizer. A camiseta da sra. May tem uma estampa com os dizeres "WE WILL ROCK YOU". O colete de Brian tem um grande "C" cursivo bordado atrás.

-A união de vocês começa pelo figurino de vocês - Melanie retoma.

-É, acho que foi um pouco proposital da minha parte - Brian confessa com uma risadinha.

-Acho que eu foi mais sem querer, mas meio que inconscientemente? - Chrissie responde na sua vez - sabe quando você usa uma roupa que te faz se sentir mais confortável? Acho que foi isso que eu fiz, quando leio essa frase, me lembro do Brian e isso automaticamente me faz me sentir bem.

-Isso foi adorável - Melanie comenta, emocionada - "We will rock you", aliás, vai ser um dos nossos tópicos mais pra frente, mas eu realmente quero começar do início, vamos tentar traçar uma linha do tempo no relacionamento de vocês. Então, quando foi que se conheceram? O que estavam fazendo da vida pouco antes de se conhecerem?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta - Brian comenta, olhando para a esposa, vendo que ela prefere que ele comece - bom, eu estava na faculdade, Chrissie também, mas eu estudava em Imperial College, cursando física, e ao mesmo tempo tocava no Smile, que foi a banda que antecipou o Queen, e um dia nós fizemos um show na faculdade da Chrissie, foi quando eu a conheci.

-Bom no meu caso, tem uns detalhes que eu posso acrescentar, eu não sou naturalmente de Londres, eu me mudei de Leeds pra cá, pra estudar, e a minha amiga Jo era namorada do Roger na época, Roger, o baterista da banda. Foi a Jo que insistiu muito que eu fosse ao show, o Smile tinha uma certa popularidade na minha faculdade, mas eu não era muito de sair, até hoje não sou. Enfim, a Jo me apresentou ao Roger primeiro, e depois que o show terminou, Jo e eu encontramos com os meninos e foi aí que eu e Brian nos conhecemos.

-Então foi a primeira vez que se viram? - Melanie pergunta e o casal assente - e como se sentiram? Foi amor à primeira vista?

-Ah não, não pra mim a princípio - Chrissie põe uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto confessa - mas eu me conectei ao Brian de imediato, nós saímos depois daquele show, com todo mundo, mas nós tivemos a chance de conversarmos sozinhos e foi aí que vimos que tínhamos coisas em comum, mas ainda não era amor.

-Eu me lembro daquela conversa, nós olhamos para o céu, falamos das estrelas e quanto mais eu ouvia a Chrissie falar sobre ela, mais eu ia me encantando - Brian recorda - naquele dia quando eu cheguei em casa fiquei pensando, "como é que eu nunca encontrei alguém como ela antes?"

-Então, quem se apaixonou primeiro foi o Brian? - Melanie olha diretamente para Chrissie quando pergunta.

-Sim, sim - responde a sra. May - eu vou dar essa colher de chá pra ele, mas sim, é verdade, porque ele teve a iniciativa de me pedir em namoro, e quando ele me contou o que sentia por mim, eu tive uma revelação, analisei meus próprios sentimentos e finalmente percebi que sentia o mesmo. Eu não sei dizer exatamente quando me apaixonei pelo Brian, mas tenho certeza que foi ele quem se apaixonou primeiro.

-Muito romântico - Melanie comentou e prosseguiu - então quando vocês namoravam ainda não existia o Queen, mas você já fazia parte do Smile, só depois Freddie Mercury e John Deacon entraram para a banda.

-É, foi o que aconteceu - Brian confirma - Tim era o nosso baixista e principal vocalista quando decidiu mudar de banda, então nós conhecemos o Freddie e ele se voluntariou para entrar na banda, só que ele não tocava baixo, então nós procuramos vários baixistas até encontrar o John.

-E Chrissie, você acompanhou todo esse processo, certo? Você já era amiga do Roger, como foi quando conheceu John e Freddie?

-Ah sim, eu era fã do Smile e depois do Queen, consequentemente - Chrissie deu uma risadinha - e lembro quando Brian contou da saída do Tim e da entrada do Freddie, Freddie veio pro nosso apartamento um dia depois de um ensaio, e eu lembro o quanto ele foi cauteloso e educado comigo, na hora eu senti que ele era um tanto solitário, e muito determinado também, depois vi a amizade dele com Bri crescer cada vez mais, por mais que às vezes eles discordavam, eles tinham uma coisa em comum, serem perfeccionistas e até hoje os dois são. Quanto a John, ele sempre foi tímido, demorou um pouco pra que ele se enturmasse com a gente, mas ele se deu bem comigo e com o Brian de cara.

-Então você é bem próxima da banda, muito antes de ser assessora, num nível de amizade próxima? - Melanie quis saber.

-Ah sim, eu me apeguei aos meninos, eu sempre os chamei assim, os quatro, John, Roger, Freddie e Brian, por mais que eles não sejam mais meninos - Chrissie explica - eu realmente considero os meninos como meus irmãos, de verdade, nós sempre estivemos próximos uns dos outros, as nossas famílias sempre foram amigas, nossos filhos cresceram juntos...

-Somos uma família - Brian completa.

-É, o que nós somos, família Queen - Chrissie concorda.

-Então, Brian a sua esposa é muito próxima dos seus grandes amigos - conclui Melanie - já houve algum momento em que você sentiu algum ciúme dela com eles?

-Ah não, não - Brian balança a cabeça e ri - sério, de maneira nenhuma, a Chrissie é alguém muito aberta às pessoas, é da natureza dela ajudar e aconselhar, então é muito reconfortante pra mim ter esse apoio da minha esposa e os meus amigos também terem esse suporte.

-Às vezes Roger até me chama de mãe por causa da minha preocupação, desde quando eu conheço ele - Chrissie comenta.

-É, Roger era como um menino travesso, ainda é, às vezes - Brian acrescenta.

-Bom, eu gostaria de perguntar agora sobre o casamento de vocês - Melanie prossegue com sua pauta - tem uma história que muitos duvidam que seja verdadeira, eu acredito que seja real, pra ser honesta, sobre o pedido de casamento. Brian, é verdade que você pediu a Chrissie em casamento depois de um show?

-É completamente verdade, muita gente duvida, eu não sei porque, talvez porque seja uma coisa inusitada, mas é algo comum hoje em dia, pedidos de casamento no meio de shows e tudo mais - Brian confirma - a minha ideia inicial era fazer o pedido do jeito mais discreto possível, mas Freddie, Roger e John insistiram muito e eles deram essa ideia e eu acabei concordando. Foi na minha faculdade, Imperial College, a gente tava divulgando o nosso primeiro álbum, aí no final, eu pedi pra Chrissie subir no palco e eu fiquei morrendo de medo que ela não fosse.

-Mas você subiu, não foi? - Melanie pergunta, olhando para Chrissie.

-Sim, eu fui sim - sorri a sra. May - eu achei que fosse desmaiar, que não aguentaria todas aquelas pessoas me olhando, mas por sorte e graças a Deus, Brian fez o pedido em si longe dos microfones, ele só falou comigo, e foi então que eu aceitei, foi muito emocionante.

-E no ano seguinte vocês se casaram - Melanie aponta - em maio de 1974.

-Isso mesmo - Brian confirma.

-Nesse ponto da história Chrissie, você se torna esposa de uma celebridade - diz Melanie - qual é a sensação que isso te faz sentir? Desde aquela época, até hoje?

-Hã... Certamente é algo complexo e por isso a minha sensação quanto a fama do Bri e dos meninos mudou ao longo dos anos - Chrissie explica - no começo, antes de eles fazerem sucesso, eu amava estar com eles, os acompanhando, torcendo pra que os sonhos deles se realizassem, vibrando a cada nova conquista, só que com a fama veio toda a atenção da mídia e do público e nada te prepara pra lidar com isso, foi aí que eu me senti um tanto sufocada, um tanto perdida, porque até então eu era uma pessoa comum, uma simples professora e aí tudo mudou, só que eu tive a oportunidade de falar com o Brian sobre isso, como eu me sentia e aí ele me tranquilizou, me disse que às vezes ele sentia o mesmo incômodo que eu, então nós demos apoio um ao outro, no meio dessa situação, e agora, ser esposa do guitarrista do Queen é algo muito mais fácil, mas sempre foi um privilégio.

Brian beija a mão de Chrissie antes que Melanie prossiga. A entrevistadora sorri diante do gesto de carinho.

-E para que a fama da banda percorresse, antes foram necessários as canções e os discos - Melanie muda de assunto - e o Queen tem muitos sucessos, "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We are The Champions", "We will Rock You", essas três são conhecidas mundialmente, e sobre We Will Rock You, em especial, foi uma composição do Brian, certo? E você estava lá quando gravaram essas canções, Chrissie?

-Ah eu estava, na maioria das vezes - responde a sra. May - principalmente no começo, quando os meninos começaram a gravar os demos, depois acompanhei ainda mais sendo a assistente do Brian, e "We Will Rock You" é interessante porque sabe, ela é toda marcada pelas palmas, e no dia que foi gravada, Brian queria o máximo de pessoas batendo palmas, e eu fui uma das primeiras a meio que me voluntariar pra isso, ele tinha me mostrado a música antes da gravação, então eu entendia como ela seria, ajudei a mostrar pros outros o que fazer, então, sim, eu ajudei a gravar uma das maiores canções do Queen.

-E como se sente diante disso? - pergunta a entrevistadora.

-Sinto orgulho dos meninos, eu fui só uma pequena peça dentro de toda engrenagem, mas foi gratificante deixar uma pequena marca minha ali - Chrissie diz sorrindo.

-Bom, vocês tem filhos, três certo? - Melanie volta com a entrevista.

-Três lindas crianças - Chrissie confirma com um sorriso.

-Que são adultos agora, meu amor, mas sim, vão ser sempre nossas crianças - Brian concorda.

-E como foi a infância dos três? Eles eram muito envolvidos com a banda e tudo mais ou vocês os criaram um pouco afastados desse mundo? - Melanie questiona.

-Ah sim, então Jimmy é o mais velho, Louisa a do meio e Emily, nossa caçula - descreve a mãe deles - Jimmy e Lou tem 4 anos de diferença a Lou e a Emily 6 anos e do Jim pra Mi são 10 anos, quando o Jim nasceu, eu já era assistente do Brian, e no começo eu levava ele pra todo lado comigo e ele era um bebê bem quietinho, até parecia que ele sabia que papai e mamãe estavam trabalhando e o Jim sempre foi muito compreensivo com o trabalho do pai dele, eu fiz isso com as meninas também, levava elas pro estúdio em certas ocasiões.

-E vocês também levavam as crianças nas turnês, tem muitas fotos delas com vocês, dessa época - Melanie acrescenta - como vocês equilibravam as viagens a trabalho e cuidar dos filhos?

-É, nós fazíamos questão de cuidar deles pessoalmente, ainda mais quando eram tão pequenos - Brian responde - foi assim até eles atingirem a idade escolar, aí eu ia pras turnês sem a Chrissie e ela ficava em casa com as crianças. Isso durou pouco porque quando o Jim entrou pra escola, nós demos aquele ano de pausa, depois fizemos a Magic Tour em 1986, depois em 1998, as crianças já estavam maiores, então elas ficavam bem sozinhas, mas Chrissie ficou com eles por causa do período escolar. Foi assim que lidamos.

-E essas crianças eventualmente cresceram - diz Melanie enquanto olha em uma ficha - seu filho mais velho Jimmy se casou com Rory Taylor, filha de Roger Taylor, que é da família de vocês como falaram antes, Louisa é casada com Gwilym Lee, que fez o Brian no filme sobre o Queen, e Emily é casada com o advogado Justin Alford. Como foi pra vocês verem seus filhos se aproximando dos cônjuges, especialmente Rory e Gwilym, porque ela sempre foi próxima da sua família e ele é o ator que interpretou o Brian então, o que podem dizer sobre isso?

-Bem, nós... - Brian se sente um pouco assustado com a pergunta.

-Acho que antes de qualquer coisa, nós como pais, ficamos impressionados como nossos filhos cresceram rápido - Chrissie responde - sabe, um dia eles são só bebês e no outro, já estão se apaixonando pela primeira vez e depois desse choque inicial, tudo que você faz é aconselhar e esperar que sejam felizes. Jimmy e Rory realmente sempre foram muito próximos, eram amigos de infância, então nós sempre esperamos que ficassem juntos, e ficamos muito contentes com isso, Rory sempre foi como uma filha pra nós. Já Gwilym e Louisa, bem, eles ficaram amigos, porque ela foi visitar o set do filme com a gente uma vez, e eles viram o quanto tinham em comum e se apaixonaram, e foi lindo, é lindo ver nossos filhos felizes, a Emily e o Justin se conheceram na faculdade, eram amigos lá, tomaram caminhos diferentes, mas acabaram se reencontrando outra vez.

-Era destino, então - comenta Melanie.

-É, acho que sim - Chrissie assente.

-Bom, já que falamos da família, queria saber o que vocês gostam de fazer juntos? Tem algum hobby ou outra coisa assim? - Melanie pergunta.

-Hã... Amamos ver filmes, ir ao cinema, ou em casa, somos todos fãs de Doctor Who e todo mundo gosta e a gente assiste junto - Brian conta.

-Sim, sabemos pelos seus posts - Melanie aponta - e você Chrissie?

-Eu gosto muito de ler, principalmente ficção científica, desde muito nova - diz a sra. May - também gosto de ouvir música.

-Só o Queen ou outras bandas? - questiona Melanie.

-Ah é claro que eu amo o trabalho dos meninos - Chrissie ri docemente - mas eu tenho um gosto variado, gosto muito dos Beatles, Earth Wind and Fire, Jacksons 5, Fleetwood Mac, um pouco de The Who... Pra citar algo mais moderno, Walk the Moon, Owl City, Boyce Avenue, Mumford and Sons.

-Vocês dois gostam dos Beatles, não é? - Melanie puxa o gancho - qual sua música favorita deles?

-Ah muito difícil de escolher - Brian faz uma careta, indeciso - mas eu gosto demais de "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" e George Harrison, no geral.

-Sim, guitarristas tem que ficar unidos - Melanie sorri.

-Isso aí - Brian concorda.

-E a sra. May? - Melanie volta a questioná-la.

-Ah eu tentei pensar enquanto o Bri respondia - confessa Chrissie, divertida - bem, acho que fico com "Hey Jude", é uma canção que sempre levanta meu ânimo, uma canção de conforto, mas eu tenho que mencionar Yesterday, Hello Goodbye, ah eu amo Hello Goodbye e Let it Be. E Blackbird, são essas.

-Muitas obras de McCartney, seu Beatle favorito? - pergunta Melanie.

-É, sim, sim - Chrissie assente várias vezes, parecendo envergonhada.

-Bom, acho que nosso tempo está acabando - avisa Melanie aos entrevistados - e vou aproveitar para fazer a pergunta que me referi no começo. Nós falamos de vários fatos, coisas que envolvem o relacionamento de vocês, algumas adversidades, e com tudo isso vocês estão firmes e fortes. Então, novamente, qual o segredo de vocês? Depois de tanto tempo, o que vocês refletem e percebem que mantém o relacionamento de vocês de pé?

-Oh, a pergunta mais difícil pro final - Brian comenta e Chrissie ri baixinho - bom, quer responder primeiro, minha doce dama?

-Ah Brian... - Chrissie fica vermelha com o apelido - bom, pode ser meio clichê o que eu vou dizer, mas eu acredito nisso, pessoalmente, antes de tudo, nós nos amamos de verdade, eu tenho toda certeza que o Brian é o amor da minha vida e eu sou o amor da vida dele, mas para não ficarmos só no romance, acho que nosso segredo é a compreensão, a empatia, nós nos entendemos, conhecemos muito bem um ao outro, e conseguimos nos colocar no lugar um do outro, sempre, acho que é isso e o amor que nos faz sermos assim.

-Eu não poderia responder de forma melhor - Brian sorri para a esposa e segura a mão dela - é exatamente assim que eu me sinto e, além disso, quero acrescentar, nenhuma outra pessoa me entenderia como a Chrissie, ela é quem traz o equilíbrio à minha vida, que me faz valorizar as coisas simples, que me lembra do que realmente é importante, no meio dessa vida de estrelato, ela vê muito mais além do guitarrista do Queen, ela entende quem eu sou como homem, como pai, como marido, como trabalhador, com todos os meus defeitos e qualidades e eu sou extremamente grato a Deus por tê-la encontrado.

-Eu também - a sra. May sorri, secando um pouco das lágrimas que surgiram no canto do olho.

-Não poderíamos ter terminado da melhor maneira possível - Melanie comenta - é lindo ver o amor de vocês, parabéns pelos seus 45 anos juntos, que venham muitos e muitos mais.

-Obrigada - Chrissie agradece.

-Obrigado - Brian também se sente grato.

-Muito obrigada a Brian e Chrissie May e a todos que nos acompanharam até aqui - Melanie encerra o programa.

A câmera fecha em Chrissie e Brian, que se olham apaixonados.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu mal tenho palavras, sério. Essa foi minha homenagem a vocês, ao meu ship favorito Brissie, e ao final de todo esse universo PODC que eu criei. Como disse em outras vezes, eu nunca pensei que as coisas se expandiriam tanto, mas aqui estamos nós, e eu só tenho a agradecer, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por gostarem e apoiarem minhas histórias. Mas enfim, esse é o final do arco principal da história. É claro que continuamos com mais desse universo em "E a vida se segue", mas aqui também marcamos a passagem do protagonismo da Chrissie, do Brian e do Queen para a Louisa, o Gwilym e os Bo Rhap Boys. Ainda veremos mais de Brissie e Queen, mas com menos frequência. Enfim, OBRIGADA MESMO, GALERA! Amo vocês e até a próxima.


End file.
